Tractors and other work vehicles typically operate in a forward-facing mode, with one steering wheel located immediately in front of the operator. The steering wheel is used in conjunction with accelerator pedal, brake pedal and other transmission controls to drive the vehicle over the work terrain. Occasionally, it is necessary to drive the vehicle in a reverse direction, and the vehicle operator will turn his head and look behind to do this.
For some tasks, it is necessary to operate the vehicle in a reverse direction for prolonged periods of time. It has been common practice to have a second steering location for this purpose, whereby the operator moves to the second (rear-facing) steering location to operate the vehicle in reverse. Having multiple operator stations or steering wheels on a vehicle to allow prolonged reverse operation is not uncommon.
The prior art teaches an arrangement of two steering locations on a tractor, with all steering location equipment duplicated: seat, steering post, steering wheel, pedals and associated transmission controls. This requires considerable space on the tractor, and duplicated equipment increases the manufacturing cost and time.
It is much less common for two steering locations to share a seat and be in an enclosed operator compartment. The prior art teaches an arrangement of two steering locations on a tractor, with a shared seat and all other equipment, including the steering wheel and steering post duplicated. There are drawbacks to this arrangement, however. The size of the steering wheels, and the necessity to have them far enough away from the operator so as not to restrict operator movement, still requires considerable space on the tractor. The operator compartment is relatively large as compared to a single steering location tractor. Also, the duplicated equipment increases manufacturing cost and time.
The prior art also teaches a pivoting seat with two steering wheels in an enclosed operator compartment, whereby the rear steering wheel is smaller or offset to the side for one-handed operation. These methods offer less accurate control and require the operator to learn a different steering method for reverse steering.
The prior art also teaches various pivoting arrangements of seat and operating controls to accomplish the task of forward-facing and rear-facing tractor operation. These arrangements fit into an operator compartment, but require extra parts to accomplish the pivoting function. This method also needs more space to the sides to allow the controls to pivot around the seat, resulting in an operator compartment that is larger than that on a single steering location tractor.
The prior art also teaches methods of moving operator controls from one steering location to another that require tools. Using tools to move the steering controls takes significant time from the operator's otherwise productive work day. Further, the operator may lose such tools. Additionally, the operator would need training in the procedure.
What is needed is a two steering station method that fits into a minimal space, similar to the space found in a single steering station operator compartment. What is also needed is a quick and easy means of switching from forward-facing operation to rear-facing operation, with no tools and minimal training required for the operator. What is further needed is a two steering location method that minimizes the number of duplicated parts. What is also needed is a method whereby the operator has an identical operating style whether operating in forward-facing or rear-facing mode, with a large comfortable steering wheel and a steering controls arrangement that allows the operator to look directly over the steering wheel. What is further needed is a retrofit kit to modify a single steering station or two steering station vehicle to have the aforesaid benefits.